iOMG part 2
by CoffeeShopWriter
Summary: This is my idea of what happened after Sam kisses Freddie. What does Freddie say? What does Carly say? Read to find out!


_Hello, people of fanfiction! Here is my story, and I hope you like it. __Maybe, I don't know, review? Tell me if it's good or not, cuz I would really like to know what if I should add another chapter. In the meantime, enjoy the story, and keep in mind that I like both Seddie and Creddie. _

**Summary: Set after iOmg. What does Freddie say after Sam kisses him? What does Carly say? **

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.

"Sorry," said Sam, embarrassed by her sudden action of kissing Freddie.

""It's cool," Freddie managed to get out, shocked.

This is NOT cool, thought Carly. Sam was kissing her guy! Wait, Freddie wasn't her guy. No, sadly, she didn't know his feelings for her. But he had to love her! He did since sixth grade! No one just stopped loving someone, did they?

She knew she was being selfish, and had no right to seethe in jealousy as Sam and Freddie talked outside. Maybe she should give them some privacy. Unwillingly, Carly walked away from the window and went to deal with Spencer.

"Um," said Freddie slowly. "I'm sorry, but what was that?" He flinched when Sam walked up to him, thinking she was going to hit him.

"I like you," she said softly, very unlike the Sam he knew. Gone was the bad temper and sassy look. This was a whole other person. And she just said she liked him. What should he say? That he liked her back? Did he?

"Um," he said again.

"I thought you'd say that. At least my 'feelings' are out there." Sam rolled her eyes and started to go inside. She felt so stupid. Of course he didn't like her. He was in love with Carly, her best friend, and she knew that. So what was she thinking?

"Wait, Sam." Freddie grabbed her arm. He was blushing, but swallowed any feeling of hesitation and nervousness. "You can't just say that and walk away!"

"I think it would probably just make this less awkward if I left."

"But I think we should talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Sure there is." Spencer once told him that he should always take what he could get. He always thought that was just one of Spencer's bad pieces of advice, but now he was starting to see what he meant. Here was Sam, who was an amazing girl that happened to liked him. She might be the only one who ever will. Was he really just going to let her walk away?

"No there isn't. I like you, you don't like me. End of story."

"You're not even giving me a chance to respond. I never said I didn't like you." Swallowing, he raised his hand to brush her blonde hair out of her eyes, and smiled.

Sam looked up at him through her eyelashes. "Do you?"

"Yeah," he answered. That wasn't necessarily a lie. He did like her, even though her favorite activity was injuring him. She was pretty, and funny, and available. Also, he didn't want to hurt her feelings. So he said, "I mean… do you think we should… you know…" He groaned and smacked his forehead. "This is harder than I thought it would be.

"Man up, Benson," snapped Sam, her voice starting to go back to its familiar tone of disdain. "Just say it."

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He said it so suddenly it surprised them both for a second.

He could see she was trying to remain impassive. However, he learned long ago what the signs were when she was excited. And right now, she was freakin' ecstatic. But she just shrugged and acted liked it was no big deal.

"Sure." She gave him the smallest of smiles, and looked away. There was a silence that stretched between them, during which Freddie wondered what they should do now. Maybe he should tell Carly.

Carly! He almost forgot about her. It was a long time ago when they went out, but he still thought about that day a lot when he told her he would be psyched if she still wanted to go out with him when his whole hero thing was over. But he'd never thought she liked him anymore, so there was really nothing to worry about when he told her he asked Sam to be his girlfriend. Right?

(^-^) (^-^)

Carly fiddled with the laptop that activated the box Spencer was in. She was filling the box with funny gas, so he was laughing uncontrollably. She barely noticed though, because every time she closed her eyes she saw Freddie and Sam kissing. She really had no right to be bothered by it all. It wasn't like she was in love with Freddie.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't see Brad standing there until he said her name. "Carly?"

"What? Oh, hey, Brad. How's the … um… mood thing?" The stupid thing that made Sam's feelings known, when they were better kept in secret.

Whoa! Did she really just think that? Geez, now she was turning mean all because of one kiss.

"It's good," Brad was saying to Carly's question. "I just upgraded it so it can hold more gigabytes…" The brunette soon lost interest in what he was saying, instead just looking at him for the first time, almost in a curious fashion. He really was cute. Good looking, even. Hey, she might even go all the way to attractive. Maybe she should ask him out. He was available, right? Sure, she had tried to set him up with her best friend not too long ago, but that said best friend was busy at the moment.

"Hey, Brad," she said, probably interrupting him – not that she cared – but it got him to stop talking. "Do you wanna go get slushies sometime?"

He stared in surprise for a moment, then gathered his apparently confused thoughts. "Uh, I guess so? Saturday?"

"How about Friday afternoon?" What was she doing? It seemed like she was violating a rule or something, even though Sam said she didn't like him. So, really, Carly was just doing this because she wanted to be happy.

Or so she told herself.

_Oh, all that high school drama! So what should happen? Is this so terrible that it shouldn't continue, or should I add on? I have a couple of ideas where this might head, but I want to hear your ideas. __See that button below? Yeah, that one. Click on it and __please__ tell me your thoughts on this one!_


End file.
